


Fair Warning

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Confessions, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: “They warned me about this,” Haruka said quietly, drawing her arms tighter around her body.Eiichi knew what she meant without asking, but he wanted to be cruel, if only a little. He leaned over Haruka. His lips were a breath away from her ear. She shivered. A grin twisted his lips. “Warned you about what, exactly, angel?”“You.”
Relationships: Nanami Haruka/Ootori Eiichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fair Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This one was based on a dialogue prompt list I found on Tumblr. Eiichi has been living rent-free in my mind for a while, so here he is again.

“They warned me about this,” Haruka said quietly, drawing her arms tighter around her body.

‘They’ could only be her color-coded, celebrity friends. A prickle of irritation went through Eiichi at the the thought of STARISH. He did not want even the notion of them to intrude when he had her here alone.

Eiichi knew what she meant without asking, but he wanted to be cruel, if only a little. He leaned over Haruka. His lips were a breath away from her ear. She shivered. A grin twisted his lips. “Warned you about what, exactly, angel?” 

“You.” 

Her word was the barest whisper as her head tipped back.

Eiichi let his nose brush, just barely, against the skin of her neck as he got drunk on her soft vanilla perfume. “They’re jealous.”

“Of what?” Haruka blinked down at him, too damned innocently.

He tilted her face towards his with two fingers. His eyes bore into hers, painting a blush across her cheeks the longer he held her gaze. A huff of a chuckle escaped him. “Of this.” 

He nearly stole her lips, but caught himself when her eyes grew wide, instead pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Haruka stilled in his arms, squeaking. Her head whipped frantically back and forth, scanning the hallway for bystanders.

“You are too naive, my angel.” Eiichi caressed her cheek. Something dark and seductive sparkled in his violet eyes. “It makes you a natural heartbreaker.”

“A h-heartbreaker?” Haruka’s brows furrowed. “Someone plain like me could n—“

Eiichi placed a finger to her lips. The hint of a growl tainted his velvet voice. “If you insult yourself again, Nanami, I’ll have to punish you. Do you understand me?”

She glanced down toward his finger, surprised by his ferocity. She blinked and nodded.

Dropping his hand, Eiichi sighed. “Good.”

Voices echoed down the corridor, and Eiichi took her hand. 

He whisked her away, leading them straight to his private dressing room. Being an Otori had its perks.

Haruka was wearing low heels, but he still didn’t dare go too fast, lest she stumble.

When the door was locked behind them, Eiichi, holding both of her hands in his own, walked backward to the couch.

“Come, my angel,” he purred. 

Haruka ended up straddling his thighs, her cream-colored skirt spread across their laps.

Eiichi traced her lips with his thumb. 

Her eyes fluttered closed. He watched her subconsciously take a deep breath to prepare for a kiss. He laughed.

Her eyes snapped open again and her cheeks grew dark. “E-Eiichi-kun?”

“It’s not fair,” he said fondly, leaning back on the couch. “You wield such power, but you cannot even see what you do to people.” He cradled her cheek in his palm.

“What do I do?” Haruka had placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning closer without any ulterior motive.

Eiichi rocked forward, capturing her lips. “You drive me mad,” he breathed against her soft mouth before diving in for another kiss.

Haruka responded slowly. She was still far from a natural kisser, but he would fix that in time. He worked her lips like clay, kneading softly until she warmed to his touch and began to meet his movements with her own.

One hand settled on her hip, fingers teasing the edge of her blouse.

Her fingers dug into his shirt, wrinkling the edges. 

Eiichi licked her lower lip, and she moaned; he started to harden beneath her.

When her mouth opened, he slipped his tongue in, holding himself back. He had to be slow. He had to caress her and guide her. He didn’t dare scare her away when she was still so shy. 

He stroked her tongue with his own and traced the minty edges of her mouth. 

He slipped one finger under the edge of her shirt, rubbing her back and monitoring her response.

Haruka shivered, breaking the kiss to pant with her forehead pressed to his. “Eiichi-kun,” she breathed.

Slowly, he slid the rest of his hand under her shirt, running his calloused fingertips against her warm skin.

When she shifted, he groaned, feeling her crotch brush his.

Haruka squeaked, jumping backwards— or at least trying to. 

She started to fall off his lap, but the hand around her back kept her from getting very far.

“Where are you going?” he asked with the arch of one unimpressed brow.

“Y-you...um... it’s... we can’t do that kind thing here,” she muttered, staring at his collar as her cheeks heated.

Eiichi let out a soft noise somewhere between a chuckle and a sigh. “I’m not asking you to.” He cradled her cheek with his other hand. “Nanami.”

Hesitantly, she met his piercing violet eyes. 

“When I make love to you— and make no mistake I intend to—, it will be on your terms and on a bed.”

To his surprise, her blush darkened further and spread. “M-make love?”

“You live with seven men and you don’t know the phrase?” He pulled off his glasses, which had fogged during the kiss. He set them down on the table across from them and appraised her blurred edges with a small smirk. “I must say, I’m surprised.”

Haruka’s eyes widened. “No! I know what that phrase means. It’s just...”

“Just?” He continued to rub little circles on her back.

“L-love,” she squeaked, burying her face in her hands.

Eiichi’s hand faltered on her back, but he regained his composure quickly. She was right in that they had never given a name to this thing between them. “That is what I said.”

“Oh.” Haruka rested her forehead on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his waist. Her warm exhales fanned across his collarbone. He shivered and ran a hand over her hair.

Eiichi pressed his lips to the crown of her head. “There is no one else in this world who can thrill me the way you do,” he said, just loud enough for her to hear. 

He took one of her slender hands and placed it above his heart.

“Can you feel it?”

Haruka’s palm flattened there. Eiichi’s calloused fingers enveloped her slender hand. Her gaze was glued to their hands. “I can.”

“It’s yours.”

Her gaze darted up to his. “Mine?”

Eiichi’s lips pulled into a lopsided grin at the word. He nodded.

“I’m scared,” she whispered.

Stroking the back of her hand, he asked, “Of what?”

She sighed, and his heart ached. “Of loving you back,” she admitted.

“You don’t have to love me.” He wanted her to. “Just stay with me,” he breathed, grazing his nails against her lower back. ‘Don’t leave,’ he prayed.

“What if—“ she bit her lip. “What if I want to?”

He offered a wry chuckle, smothering his joy. “Then do it.”

Haruka leaned up, pressing her lips to his. 

This time, he let her take the lead. 

She was still stiff and hesitant at the start, but he could feel her relaxing against him. Her tongue brushed against his lip and he grinned, opening his mouth for her to explore.

As she deepened the kiss, she pressed his back against the couch. The leather groaned under her knees.

Her hand moved from his heart to his shoulder, twining with its pair to wrap around his neck.

Eiichi groaned as she pressed her chest to his. He soft curves would be the death of him yet. 

His hand landed on her hip, holding her up and making sure she could not feel just how well his body responded to hers.

When she pulled back for air, his lips latched onto her neck, trailing kisses behind her ear, down her throat, and to the sharp line of her clavicle. 

She smelled like vanilla and sugar, and he hungered for her. 

“Eiichi,” she moaned. Her fingers were in his hair, not pulling, but a little too desperate to be called gentle. “More.”

What a dangerous word. His eyes drifted closed as he took a steadying breath. 

The hand on her back slid around to her stomach, caressing her body and inching higher.

“Nanami,” he murmured when his fingertips brushed the edge of her bra.

When she nodded, he cupped her breast in his palm, rubbing his thumb across the swell of her cleavage.

Her teeth sank into her lower lip, and a small moan left her. Eiichi bit back a groan. He felt he was far too experienced to be so aroused by so little, but Haruka had long been his weakness. 

Beneath his fingertips, he felt her nipple stiffen. A bolt of desire pierced him, but he held fast. Slowly. Slowly. He caressed her, drawing butterfly gasps from her lips. 

Her back arched, pressing her chest closer to his face. Eiichi indulged, slipping the buttons of her blouse free so he could plant his lips on her warm, soft skin.

Haruka moaned, her fingers pulling at his hair. Eiichi chuckled and nipped at her gently. 

One of her hands slipped from his hair to rest on his chest. “Eiichi-kun,” she groaned as he palmed her through the bra. 

He dreamed of writing music to the sound of her sighs and the melody of her stuttered breath.

Emboldened, he slipped his hand under the edge of the bra, cradling her breast as he stroked her nipple with his fingertips.

Haruka mewled and he felt dizzy from the sound. Her hips rolled, and despite the hand on her hip, she still brushed his tented pants. Eiichi grunted and tightened his grip on her hip.

“Haruka.” He rested his head on her other breast, hearing her racing pulse. 

Curious, Haruka rolled her hips again.

Eiichi hissed, feeling the torturous way her crotch slotted against him. His jaw clenched. “Stop.”

“Eiichi-kun?”

He tipped his head up and kissed the underside of her chin. “Don’t tease me, angel.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Her voice was a breath across the crown of his head.

Eiichi sighed against her neck. “I want to feel every inch of your body, but I will do it right.”

Haruka played with his hair. “When?”

A chuckle slipped from his lips. “Are you that eager for me?” This time, he rolled his hips up, grinding against her.

Haruka gasped, wrinkling his shirt in her fist.

He watched the blush spread down her neck and shoulders. 

“Eiichi, please.”

His sadistic streak pushed to the surface as he dragged his nail over her nipple. She squeaked, clenching her legs around his. “Please, what?” Eiichi murmured as his lips curled up.

He did not miss the panic in Haruka’s eyes as she glanced toward the locked dressing room door. When she looked back at him, her lip was caught by her teeth. “Touch me more,” she whispered.

“Touch you where?” He massaged her hip and her breast, making her gasp. “Here?” he asked, pinching her nipple. “Here?” he suggested cupping her rear.  
Haruka shivered as her eyes squeezed shut. “Here,” she pleaded, dragging his hand to her lap. 

With narrowed eyes, he observed her. “I have an idea, but you have to trust me.”

“Of course,” she said, nodding.

He wanted to think her foolish for agreeing so readily, but he was endeared by her honest faith in him.

With his arms still around her, Eiichi lifted Haruka and laid her across the couch so her head was pillowed by the armrest, and he was kneeling between her bent knees.

Her eyelashes fluttered across her now-permanently blushed cheeks. “Oh.”

Eiichi stroked the skin above her black thigh-highs and placed little kisses at her knee. “Get the picture?”

“Y-yes,” she squeaked, looking down her torso to meet his gaze.

“Good.” He slid her skirt up until her polka dotted panties were visible. He stroked her thighs slowly, lovingly. “I need you to give me feedback, angel. Good, bad, faster, stop.” He leaned down and kissed her hip. “Understand?”

“Understood,” she squeaked as his fingers hooked the waistband of her underwear. She hid her face behind her hands.

Eiichi smiled. “You don’t have to be shy, though I find everything about you alluring.” He leaned forward across her body and kissed her softly. “Relax,” he murmured. “I will take care of you.”

Haruka cradled his face in her palms, pressing her lips to his before he could leave. “Okay,” she breathed, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. 

He pulled back and took her underwear with him before settling his face between her spread legs.

She bit her lip, her eyes focused on Eiichi alone as he held her gaze and opened his mouth.

When his tongue brushed her clit, her head fell back and a moan escaped. 

Eiichi chuckled against that little bundle of nerves. She squirmed and bunched her skirts in her fists. “Sensitive, eh?” he teased. His tongue swept out again, licking a stripe from her clit to her core.

“Oh!” she gasped.

He held her hips in place gently as his mouth explored her in slow motions. He seemed to realize soon enough that her clit was too sensitive for direct contact. Instead, he devoted himself to the area around it. 

“Right there,” she gasped. Haruka tried to stifle herself should anyone be in the hallway outside, but Eiichi seemed determined to elicit every noise he could from her traitorous body. 

She could almost feel his smirk against the sensitive nerves between her legs.

“Eiichi,” she groaned, her hands still fisted in her skirt. “Please...”

He chuckled, letting his finger replace his tongue as he asked, “Please what?”

Haruka’s lips twisted into an adorable frown as her blush spread to the cleavage poking out from her rumpled blouse. “Don’t make me say it,” she whispered.

Eiichi smirked, rubbing his finger around the edge of her core. Her hips shifted, trying to follow the digit to no avail. “Sorry, sweetheart, but you have to be specific about what you want.”

He rubbed her clit again and she whined. Eiichi took a deep breath, feeling the ache between his legs as his jeans dug into his erection.

“Please,” she whispered, glancing away. “Your finger... i-inside.” She faced the back of the sofa and scrunched her shoulders by her ears. 

Taking pity, Eiichi laughed and kissed her thigh. “That’ll do.”

He lowered his mouth back to her clit and occupied her with his tongue as he gradually slipped his finger into her. 

She was tight, but so delightfully aroused that there was no issue when he began to slide his finger in and out in rhythm. Haruka kept pace with her hips.

Haruka gasped, high and pleased. Eiichi basked in the sound as he lapped up her arousal and sucked gently at that bundle of nerves. 

Back arched and eyes squeezed shut, Haruka moaned, whispering little pleas. “Eiichi... Eiichi.... oh!”

He guided one of her clenched fists away from her skirt and into his hair.

He felt her gaze questioning him, but he simply squeezed her hand and kept going.

His tongue traced hiragana across her clit, and she bucked against his mouth with a mewl that made him ache. Her fingers slipped into his styled hair and tangled there like they belonged.

Now there was a thought. He belonged to her. 

Eiichi shivered, crooking his finger insider her, feeling how wet she was for him. 

He ached to be inside her, but this was not a dalliance. She was too important for him to bed her here on a couch in a television studio. 

God, he couldn’t wait to worship every centimeter of her body. To kiss every stretch mark. To caress her naked body. To give himself entirely to her. 

He teased her with a second finger, but knew it was too soon. He stroked her labia and could not help the feeling of pride. 

He alone was privy to this. To her flushed, pleading face. To her soft breasts. To the way she looked so perfectly desperate and lovely as she approached release under his ministrations. 

“Eiichi,” she cried, her hips resisting his hold. She pulled at his hair and Eiichi thrilled. “Mn! Don’t stop.”

For once, he was inclined to obey. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he sucked on her clit and flexed his wrist to change the speed and angle of his hand as he coaxed out every bit of pleasure her body offered. 

Faster. Harder. Closer.

Haruka panted, biting her lip in the pretense of staying quiet. 

Eiichi glanced up at her as his tongue flicked against her clit without reprieve. 

Close. Close. Close.

Stifling her moan against her forearm, Haruka came, trembling, back-ached, under his guidance. 

Her hand went slack in his hair, and her body followed soon after. 

Eiichi withdrew his hand and rested his head on her hip bone as they both drank in the air they had been deprived of.

While he was resting, Eiichi felt her hand glide through his hair. “Thank you,” she murmured, sounding half-asleep.

He smiled and kissed her hip. “Anytime.”

She sat up and leaned down to kiss his nose. “What about you?” Her hands neared his waistband, but he shook his head. 

“Don’t mind me,” he said, handing her underwear back. “You’d better get going before your bodyguards find you here with me.”

Her lips pursed as she tapped his nose in scolding. “They’re not my bodyguards.”

Eiichi laughed and leaned against her palm. “Tell them that.”

Reluctantly, he left the comfort of her lap and allowed her to fix her clothes as he donned his glasses.

She went to the vanity and he heard a distressed noise. 

Eiichi came to stand beside her in front of the mirrors and snickered. “Marvelous. We both have sex-hair.”

He handed her a brush as he used his fingers to turn his wild mane into something more like his usual roguish style. 

Two minutes later when they were both presentable, Eiichi kissed the top of her head. “It’s time for you to go, sweetheart.”

She held the hem of his shirt. “When will I see you next?”

He tipped her chin up and leaned down to peck her lips. “Whenever you want.” He sighed. “That’s what I’d like to say.” Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he promised, “Soon. I’ll text you my schedule.”

Haruka took a deep breath, preparing herself for the separation.

Eiichi shared her sentiments. “Go on, Nanami. Before I keep you.”

“Haruka,” she said pulling him into a final hug. “Call me Haruka. Please.”

Eiichi cradled her close for a precious minute. “Alright,” he agreed slowly. 

When she stepped away and hefted her purse on her shoulder, they both ached. 

“I’ll be going, then.” She bowed.

Eiichi gave her a fond smile, forcing himself to let go. “Take care, Haruka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you had a favorite section!


End file.
